


Unexpected Visitor

by WintersKeeper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, M/M, Married Couple, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersKeeper/pseuds/WintersKeeper
Summary: Erik has taken the opportunity to return home, at least for a few days parlay, it is Charles birthday and he wouldn't miss it- even if they are currently at odds with one another.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 29





	Unexpected Visitor

The night air was cool, the evening frost already settled over the front lawn, the grass crunching under each footstep as Erik walked toward the mansion. He didn’t need to announce himself, he knew Charles would feel his presence, he hadn’t worn his helmet for a reason. ⠀  
⠀  
“I come in peace, Charles.” He spoke aloud, a few meters from the building, his hands up in a mock surrender. He felt a familiar daze over his eyes, the tug inside his head, beckoning him closer. ⠀  
⠀  
Charles had agreed to his visit. ⠀  
⠀  
Ever since the events in Washington, a world wide manhunt had been issued for 𝑴𝒂𝒈𝒏𝒆𝒕𝒐 and Erik barely had time to do anything other than run, fight or go into hiding. Coming to the mansion was a risk, he knew that, but considering there were no army vehicles or tanks tearing down the front lawn... ⠀  
⠀  
He entered the back door entrance, closing the glass door gently, running a hand through his hair as he sighed at the welcome of warmth from the burning fireplace. He shut the curtains and moved in, glancing up to find Charles with two glasses in hand, wearing a resting expression that told him he needed to explain himself. ⠀  
⠀  
“Hello Erik.” Charles tone was cool, less inviting then it had been previously, yet he held out the glass no less. “It was a mistake, you coming here tonight, you will put us all in danger.” Charles tipped back the rest of his drink, placing the tumbler down on the desk. ⠀  
⠀  
Erik couldn’t help the smallest of smirks which climbed his lips, “You could have stopped me entering Charles... I gave you permission to...” the taller man moved forward, closer, now standing right in front of him. He watched the tension grow within Charles eyes, the danger of his own presence, building within his irises. “... don’t lie to yourself, old friend, you enjoy such dangerous things.” ⠀  
⠀  
Erik noted the way the males breathing lingered and hitched as he stepped into him, the way he swallowed hard and gripped the desk behind him, as his eyes searched Erik’s. ⠀  
⠀  
“𝐸𝑟𝑖𝑘..." ⠀  
⠀  
Charles tone was a plead if ever he heard it, the males eyes glistened, last they had spoken wasn’t their best memory and the fact they had left on bad terms had pained them both. That much was obvious. “I’m here, Charles.” Erik replies barely above a whisper, holding the males eyes, his own palms moving to rest on the males sides as faint as a ghostly touch. ⠀  
⠀  
“Are you here... for us?” Charles question was subtly straight to the point and Erik huffed in amusement, a twinkle in his eyes, a warm smile stretching over his lips. “Do you intend to stay this time?” ⠀  
⠀  
“I intend to make a change...” Erik’s tone had softened, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rolled up file, bringing it up to show Charles. “... and as usual, I cannot do it without you.” ⠀  
⠀  
𝙾 𝙿 𝙴 𝚁 𝙰 𝚃 𝙸 𝙾 𝙽 : 𝙶 𝙴 𝙽 𝙾 𝚂 𝙷 𝙰⠀  
⠀  
Charles broke eye contact to examine the file with a sigh, only for his eyes to widen as they scanned over the documents, Erik waited patiently for him to finish. By the end of it, the males breath was staggered and his eyes were filled with the one emotion Erik never really could show....⠀  
⠀  
𝐻𝑜𝑝𝑒.⠀  
⠀  
“Do you really think we could do it, Charles?” Now Erik’s voice was more of a pled, then a question, a pled of a life made free from all the fighting and inequalities of their world.⠀  
⠀  
Charles laughed gently, shaking slightly, lifting his head with tears filled within the corner of his eyes. “So this... this is what you’ve had the brotherhood building, it’s why you have been so quiet...” Erik nodded. The male let out a sigh of relief, “Then there is nothing we can’t do if we work together, Erik.” He places the file down on the desk and turned back toward Erik, his eyes dark. ⠀  
⠀  
Erik felt his own smirk widen as he dipped his head closer. He knew that expression all too well, hands gripped shirts, a desperate need for the other unable to hold itself back any longer. With a breathy sigh, Erik allowed his own lips to brush over that of the male before him. ⠀  
⠀  
His husband. ⠀  
⠀  
“Happy Birthday, love.” ⠀

**Author's Note:**

> No violence, just sexual tension between two of the most powerful mutants husbands.


End file.
